


Dressed to Impress (COMIC)

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comic, Crossdressing, Illustrations, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: Hajime, Nagito, and some very special clothing.LATEST PAGES: 1-6 (part 1 of 4)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Dressed to Impress (COMIC)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this comic around the time I was finishing 'The Comic Where Shuichi Reads Minds' and then forgot about it, remembered it like a year later, started to redraw it, took forever, stopped, and started again... oops.
> 
> BUT, I want to finally see another comic done, and this time around, I feel like I've improved... a bit.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter @doomtemp !


End file.
